My Words
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Arthur merasa gelisah karena Alfred tak juga mengatakan perasaannya. Mengapa Alfred masih belum mengatakannya? Sequel dari "His Note". Arthur's PoV. USUK.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK.

**Author's Note :** Sequel from 'His Note' tapi mohon dimaafkan bila tidak sesuai harapan U_U

**My Words **

"Sini, biar kubawa. "

Alfred menawarkan bantuannya untuk membawakan setumpukan _prin-out_ pelajaran hari ini. Arthur menoleh pada Alfred yang kini telah mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dari kedua tangannya dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kelas. Ia masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya. Alfred menatap lorong sekolah mereka yang mereka lewati dengan tersenyum. Walaupun tak mau mengakui, kenyataannya Arthur senang bisa melihat senyum Alfred dengan jelas. Ia memang menyukai teman sekelasnya itu sejak lama dan ia juga mempunyai niatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan surat. Tapi, siapa sangka justru _draft_ surat-surat yang dibuatnya untuk Alfred, justru dibaca langsungnya. Sampai sekarang Arthur masih merasakan betapa malunya ia saat itu.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dari saat itu. Telah hampir seminggu berlalu. Sejak hari itu, Alfred selalu baik kepadanya. Dimana hari-hari sebelum kejadian suratnya dibaca, Alfred selalu merengek ataupun berbicara kasar pada Arthur. Sekarang Alfred selalu menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lembut. Kalau sebelumnya Alfred selalu pulang duluan, sekarang ia selalu menunggu Arthur untuk pulang bersama. Ia mengantarkan Arthur sampai rumah dan selalu diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Arthur. Meski tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi jelas yang dirasakan Arthur kini adalah kebahagiaan.

Hanya saja ada yang kurang.

Memang Alfred berubah drastis. Memang Alfred selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi, hingga sekarang, Alfred belum pernah mengatakan ataupun menyatakan pada Arthur mengenai perasaannya tentang Arthur. Ia sungguh merasakan perasaan bahagia sekarang, tapi kejanggalan di hatinya masih di sana. Mengapa sampai sekarang Alfred tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kata-kata 'I love you' atau sejenisnya kepada Arthur? _Apa aku salah mengira? Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya benar. Bukankah sekarang kami pacaran? Benarkan? Aku tidak salah rasanya. Tapi, kenapa…?_

Pandangan mata Arthur teralihkan ketika dilihatnya dari jendela lorong sekolah, dua orang murid berdiri di bawah pohon. Mereka adalah Antonio dan Lovino. Walau jaraknya agak jauh dari Arthur, tapi ia bisa melihat Antonio memeluk pinggang Lovino kemudian mereka berdua berciuman. Arthur memalingkan muka malu namun ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya. Adalah sebuah kenyataan kalau ia dan Alfred belum berciuman. Alfred tidak pernah mengatakan ia menyukai Arthur dan mereka juga belum pernah berciuman. Kecemasan semakin melanda di hati Arthur yang tak ingin mengakui kalau perhatian yang diberikan Alfred padanya akhir-akhir ini adalah tanpa maksud apa-apa.

_Apa benar kami pacaran?_

_._

_._

"Ayo, pulang," ajak Alfred.

Arthur mengangguk dengan wajah datar dan mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Pikiran-pikiran menakutkan telah membayangi Arthur sejak pelajaran dimulai. Ia tak memperhatikan kelas hari ini dan tenggelam dalam kecemasannya sendiri. Dilihatnya punggung Alfred yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Bagai jarum-jarum yang menusuki hatinya, itulah yang dirasakan Arthur ketika memandangi punggung Alfred. Ia sangat takut kalau ternyata selama ini Alfred tak mempunyai maksud lebih dari seorang teman padanya. _Tidak_. Separuh pikiran Arthur yakin kalau Alfred menyayanginya lebih dari teman. Sikap dan perhatian Alfred yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkannya itu bukanlah ditujukan pada seorang teman. Melainkan pada seorang kekasih. Ia yakin. Tapi, keyakinannya itu jugalah yang menjadi bumerang perasaan cemasnya. Jika memang sebagai kekasih, mengapa Alfred masih belum pernah mengatakan kata-kata 'I love you' ataupun berciuman dengan Arthur?

Mereka mulai meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan berpapasan dengan beberapa murid lain. Diantaranya Arthur melihat pasangan di depan mereka. Pasangan itu adalah Feliciano dan Ludwig. Mereka berjalan sangat dekat, bahkan Feliciano mengaetkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Ludwig. Wajah tersenyum pemuda Italian kepada kekasihnya itu sungguh membuat Arthur iri. Jangankan bisa bermesraan depan umum seperti Feliciano dan Ludwig, Alfred sendiri belum pernah mengatakan 'cinta' pada Arthur. Karena alasan itulah sebenarnya Arthur tak memiliki hak untuk iri melihat pasangan lain. Ia mulai merasa kalau ia dan Alfred sebenarnya bukan pasangan.

Ternyata Alfred menyadari kemana arah pandangan Arthur dan mengikutinya. Saat dilihatnya pasangan depan mereka, ia berkata pada Arthur, "Mereka mesra ya."

Arthur terdiam ketika Alfred menanyakan dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, "Kenapa? Kau iri?"

Dikarenakan rasa cemas yang dari tadi dipikirkannya, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Alfred yang bertanya. Alfred memanggilnya tapi diabaikannya dan mulai berlari._ Bagaimana kalau kami ternyata bukan pasangan? Bagaimana kalau aku hanya salah sangka? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ada perasaan terhadapku? Apa dia menyukaiku? TIdak! Kalau dia menyukaiku, tipe seperti dia pasti akan bilang dengan gamblang. Jadi, dia tidak menyukaiku?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Ia sangat berharap semua dugaannya salah, tetapi dari bukti-bukti yang bisa dikumpulkan ingatannya, semuanya menuju pada satu kesimpulan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kesimpulan yang mengatakan kalau Alfred tak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

"Arthur! Tunggu!"

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya karena bisa didengarnya Alfred mengejar di belakangnya. Arthur tak mau melihat kebelakang. Ia benci menghadapi kenyataan yang sesuai dengan kecemasannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Alfred menolaknya. Seharusnya Alfred tidak bersikap lembut padanya. Seharusnya Alfred tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya. Seharusnya Alfred tidak membaca surat-surat itu. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, Arthur membiarkan airmatanya yang keluar terhapus angin bersamaan dengan dia berlari. "Kubilang tunggu," terdengar suara Alfred yang ternayat sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Arthur terlambat untuk berlari ketika tangan kanan Alfred telah berhasil merengkuh perutnya dan menarik dirinya terjatuh terjerembab ke dalam pelukan Alfred. Ia dan Alfred terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Kini mereka berdua terduduk dengan posisi Arthur yang berada di depan memunggungi Alfred.

Sambil mengatur nafas, Alfred melihat punggung Arthur bergetar karena ia menangis tanpa suara. Alfred pun menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lalu membelai lembut kepala Arthur, "Sudah, jangan menangis."

Seketika itu juga Arthur menepis tangan Alfred dan berdiri tegak. Bukan untuk lari tapi untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Alfred yang masih terduduk, "Berhenti berpura-pura baik"

"Arthur," ucap Alfred lembut. Bukan. Bukan pemanggilan namanya lembut seperti itu yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin Alfred menyangkal ataupun balik memarahinya. Bahkan lebih bagus jika Alfred meninggalkannya sekarang. Tampaknya ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya, "Kenapa kau berpura-pura baik?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura."

"BOHONG!" bantah Arthur dengan berteriak. "Kau tidak perlu mengejekku dengan sikap palsu-mu itu!"

"Arthur…"

Dengan airmata yang masih turun, Arthur mengeluarkan kecemasannya, "HENTIKAN SIKAP-MU ITU! Kau menertawakan aku kan sejak kau melihat surat itu! Kau mengejekku dengan sikap pura-pura baikmu itu! Kenapa? Menyenangkan bagimu mempermainkan perasaan orang? Kau anggap ini salah satu _GAME_-mu? Terus kenapa kalau aku iri pada mereka-mereka? MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU MENYUKAIMU?"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Di taman dekat sekolah itu hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Alfred diam memandangi Arthur yang masih terengah-engah karena perkataannya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kehilangan seluruh kekuatan kakinya dan kini terduduk beberapa langkah di depan Alfred. Ia masih menangis dengan putus asa ketika tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba juga terasa pusing setelah tadi berteriak pada Alfred. Dia masih berkata dengan putus asa di tengah tangisnya, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu…Tolong, jangan permainkan aku…"

Alfred berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Arthur, "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Arthur."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Alfred berlutut di depan Arthur. Ia merangkul pundak Arthur, membelai lembut rambutnya, dan terakhir mengecup dahi Arthur sebelum berkata, "I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

Tak perlu menunggu pikiran jernihnya kembali, ia balas memeluk Alfred yang baru saja menghilangkan seluruh prasangkanya. Ia selalu menunggu kata-kata itu dari Alfred. Meski dengan sikap dan tatapan lembut Alfred telah mengatakannya, tetap saja Arthur cemas selama ia belum mendengarnya jelas dari Alfred. Masih dengan airmatanya, Arthur bertanya layaknya seorang anak-anak, "Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum karena mendengar nada manja dari Arthur.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?" pertanyaan Arthur membuat Alfred menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengarahkan wajah Arthur agar memandangnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia menjawab, "Karena aku ingin kau menanyakannya."

Arthur masih bingung akan jawaban Alfred yang kembali memeluknya dan melanjutkan, "My Dear Arthur, sejak kita hanya teman sekelaspun, aku tahu sifatmu yang memang tidak bisa jujur menyampaikan isi hatimu. Aku menemukan surat-mu itu pun sungguh tidak sengaja. Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku orang yang blak-blakan kebalikan darimu?"

Arthur mengangguk dan Alfred berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa apapun yang kukatakan, kulakukan, kupikirkan, semuanya akan berdampak padamu. Kenapa? Karena kau telah memperhatikanku sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin dalam hubungan kita, kau hanya mendengarkanku dan tidak mengatakan keinginanmu. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, yang kau pikirkan, juga apa yang kau harapkan. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku juga hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tak bisa selalu menebak apa yang kau inginkan. Mengerti?"

Alfred menempelkan dahi mereka lalu berkata dengan nyaris berbisik, "Tidak adil bukan? Kau mengetahui segala hal tentang diriku tapi tak mau menceritakan dirimu padaku? Ceritakanlah segala hal dalam dirimu. Aku akan mendengarkannya lebih dari merasa senang hati, My love."

"Ya…"

Lalu, Arthur pun merasakan ciuman pertama yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading my story ^_^

Please review if you don't mind.


End file.
